


They have counselor Max, why not counselor Nurf?

by MySoulIsMelting



Series: Shit I Write To Help Writers Block [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuck This, Fuck life, M/M, except david cause hes a pure bean, fuck everything, fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoulIsMelting/pseuds/MySoulIsMelting
Summary: When Nurf struggles to find a job, he calls an old high school friend.





	They have counselor Max, why not counselor Nurf?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing another fanfic, I just wrote this for fun. :P
> 
> I do jump around a lot, so if something's confusing, tell me!
> 
> my Tumblr is @MySoulIsMelting

Shit. Nurf rubbed his temples; He just got fired from this third job. Like, how would he know having a family member in jail and not telling you supervisor could get you fired. it was either that or the fact that his supervisor really hated him. Ugh. He stretched before sighing, Nurf pulled out his phone and scrolled through his few contacts. Which happened to be a few people he knew through high school. Whilst scrolling he saw a name, Max. Nurf and Max didn’t have the greatest relationship, but when Max had lost his job a few years back he asked for his help in finding a job. He didn’t fully understand why Max had asked him of all people, but he did. Max eventually found a job but never told Nurf what it was. Max said if he ever needed help finding a job he’d put a good word in for him. He, wasn’t completely sure if wanted to ask Max for help considering Max was a cynical asshole and probably fuck him over, but, like, he didn’t really have a job so… fuck it? He just hoped Max was serious about putting a good word in for him.

Max awoke to his phone ringing. He sat up and checked his phone to see who was calling him and what time it was. ‘Nurf’ the caller ID read. Why the hell was Nurf calling him now? It’s fucking midnight! ‘whatever’ he thought as he answered the call. “What the fuck do you need. It’s Like one in the fucking morning Nurf.” He could hear a sigh of relief before he began to explain his situation. “So, you want me to get you a job you aren’t even sure you want?” max grinned at the thought of getting to drag Nurf to camp Campbell to be a counselor. “I mean how bad can it be? It’s not like your working some underground sex-ring. Right?” Max laughed before assuring Nurf he didn’t work an underground sex-ring. “Yeah, Yeah. I’ll talk to David about getting you a job.” Upon hearing the name Nurf recognized it but couldn’t place it. He brushed it off before saying his farewells and hanging up, but not after Max could tell him to ‘fuck off and get some damn sleep’ he turned on this alarm and went to sleep.  
After Nurf hung up on him he went to text David Nurfs’ situation. Not to his surprise, David responded immediately with ‘Poor Guy! I’d be glad to give another former camper a job here at camp!’ Max snickered before telling David ‘Glad I could help a former camper, I’ll bring him tomorrow for work. Sleep well.’ David responded with a simple ‘you too’ Max scrolled through his messages before finding Nurf. ‘I’ll pick you up for work at 6:00. Be ready, it’s gonna be a long day.’ He turned his phone off before he decided to finally get some shut-eye.

Max woke up before his 4:30 alarm went off. He dismissed it and decided to shower and pick up some McDonald's breakfast and Coffee on his way to pick up the newbie. He had on his ‘camp counselor’ shirt so it wouldn’t be that big of a surprise when they got there. He pulled up to Nurf apartment complex before getting out and locking his car door. He pulled out his phone to check the apartment number Nurf had sent him. When he entered the lobby, he saw Nurf was all ready to go and was sitting on one of the benches. He waved to him before walking over to greet him. When Nurf looked up at him he facepalmed. “By David you meant that Dic-“ Nurf stopped himself after seeing the face Max was giving him, it was the equivalent to saying ‘Bitch I hope the fuck you do, you’d be a dead son of a bitch I tell you’ before Max could stare into his soul and steal all his secrets, he turned and waved for him to follow.

He leads Nurf to his car before telling him to hop in and tossing him a bag with an egg McMuffin and coke. He looked at max confused before Max could break the silence “It’s for you, and also, Buckle the fuck up, I don’t want a ticket.” Nurf nodded and pulled the seatbelt over him before thanking Max for breakfast. Nurf was about to ask Max where to put his trash when VERY FUCKING LOUD ringing interrupted. Max murmured something along the lines of ‘fucking Bluetooth bullshit making me go deaf’ before pressing a button on the steering wheel to answer. “MAX WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU’Re LATE AND YOU’RE NEVER LATE TO THE FIRST DAY OF CAMP!” Max audibly groaned before yelling back at Nikki “NIKKI CALM YOUR FUCKING TITS I HAD TO PICK UP THE NEWBIE DAMMIT!”

“Wait we are getting another counselor? David didn’t tell us we were getting another counselor.”

“He probably wanted to surprise you guys, so like, act surprised when we get there okay?”

“yeah sure, but you owe me twenty bucks”

“yeah, fuck you to Nikki.” He said before turning a corner where the big ‘welcome to camp Campbell’ once was. David had it taken down after Mr. Campbell was sent to super Guantanamo, and he inherited the camp. He drove around the mess hall and parked his car behind the Counselor cabin before meeting up with David. David drug Nurf off to get his counselor shirt and brief him on some rules and training. Max walked over to meet with his two friends Nikki and Neil. Nikki pounced on him before he could make it to their waiting spot where the bus dropped off the campers. “Ya’ know you had us worried when you didn’t show up to prep the camp for the kids!”

“yeah, we thought you quit.”

“or died” Nikki released him from the bear hug and looked over his shoulder in hopes of seeing who the newbie was.

“So, who’s the newbie?” Neil practically read her mind.

“Yeah… who is the newbie?”


End file.
